The current consumption of electronic devices and apparatus in intrinsically safe current circuits is often limited by resistors in the feed line in order to prevent an ignitable spark. The prevention of ignitable sparks can help to prevent explosions.
However, a resistor in an electrical line also limits the maximum possible current consumption of connected equipment. In particular, the mean current consumption and, in particular, the peak current consumption can be limited by resistors in the supply lines. Limiting the current consumption also has the result that essentially only components whose current consumption and/or peak current consumption lies below a particular presettable maximum value can be built into a device protected with resistors. However, components which are configured for a small current consumption are complex to manufacture and are therefore associated with corresponding costs.